Things i never said chapter 1
by DestinyzaHedgehog
Summary: my first fanfiction so go easy n me and sorry if there are misspellings but anyways it's basicly a sonamy story so enjoy and please review
1. Chapter 1

_Things I Never Said_

_a sonamy story_

_Chapter 1 - The Painfull Truth_

_It was a bright sunny afternoon in was in the park under a tree,thinking about Sonic as had been almost a whole month since she saw him,she could go to sonic's house herself,but she was scared._

_"i can't do it" she said to herself_

_"not with sally around sonic like she was his bodyguard"_

_Amy hated Sally and Sally hated flirted with sonic everytime she got the chance and amy was always there to see it,sally grin with pleasure of victory and sonic's eyes wide in daze._

_"Why,just why did sally and me have to like the same guy?" -_

_She asked herself getting up from the grass_

_"...No i won't loose to Sally Acorn...not again..."_

_But in the inside Amy was nervous and scared,how would she win over sonic if sally has him wraped around her middle finger?Did sonic even want her around?Everytime Amy went to visit sonic he didin't even notice her,not with Sally around though._

_"im just gonna have to suck it up and face sally" she thought_

_"but im gonna have to find sonic first"_

_Amy walked around the park when she saw a familiar blue figure sitting on a park bench._

_"oh no...Sonic" she thought_

_"what is he doing here?"_

_Amy was shocked,she didin't know what to realizing it she jumped behind a rose bush and fell on her face._

_"gracefull Amy Rose,just gracefull" she said getting herself up from the branches and rose thorns._

_Sonic was now looking at Amy's way,he smiled and waved._

_"Is he waving at me?" she thought_

_Sonic kept waving and was now walking towards couldn't belive it,he was happy to see her...he was actually happy to see her!_

_"hey,what took you so long?" he said smiling_

_Just when amy was going to get up from the ground to talk to him she heard a sickeningly familiar voice._

_"Sorry im late the line at the snack shack was long"_

_Amy froze , there was only one person with that sickening voice...Sally Acorn._

_"hey sonic,i got your favorite.."_

_Sally showed him the two steaming chilli dogs in her hands._

_"sweet! chilli dogs!" he said with pleasure_

_Amy stopped eyes began to burn,she could feel hot tears rolling down her bruised could she have been so stupid to think Sonic would notice her,even be happy to see her? She raised her head only to see Sally curled up with Sonic on the park bench,enjoying the chilli dogs and watching the sky as the sun begaan to couldn't stand to watch anymore, she ran from behind the bush and left the she ran in sonic's direction and was forced to see him and sally._

_"Amy?" the two said in shock..._

_She didin't even look at them,but they could tell she had been crying._

_"hey Amy!" Sonic called out to her,wanting to ask her what was wrong_

_"...what wrong with her?" sally asked...but without an answer she could tell __Amy had seen them that gave her the pleasure of victory..._

_Later that night in amy's house..._

_Amy was in her bedroom looking through her she came upon what she was looking for._

_"here it is...the rose"_

_Years before Sonic had given Amy a flower was dried out and was falling apart...but she treasured it with her thought the rose was a sign that there was hope for them, a sign that they could be together like the flower...the hope was dead threw the flower out the window and it broke apart in the wind._

_"...hear me Sonic the Hedgehog!...you're dead to me now!...just like the flower!" she screamed._

_Amy threw herself into the bed and cried into a was hopless now,Sally had won...she got what she wanted...now what?..._

_"go to hell Sally Acorn.!..you got what you wanted kill me right now if you want to!" she cried._

_In a few hours amy had thrown away all the drawings and poems she had made for sonic and even threw away all the gifts Sonic had given her on her was crushed...all she was waiting for now was death._

_"you know what Sonic! I don't need you!...I can forget you and i will...just you wait"..._

_She fell asleep,but now all she could think about was what happened in the park...she had lost her love...she had lost Sonic the Hedgehog._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sonamy..._

_Things I Never Said_

_Chapter 2 - Threats and Forgivness_

_**The next morning with Sonic...**_

_Sonic woke up the next morning...still wondering about what happened yesterday._

_"Why has Sally been so close to me lately?...was that why Amy was so upset yesterday?" he thought_

_"I mean the two can't stand being in the same room together for 5 minutes without breaking out into a fight!"_

_Sonic went outside,then he saw something floating around on the grass._

_"what's that?" he said to himself_

_Sonic quickly grabbed it and saw that it was a drawing of some sort._

_"a drawing?...heh this reminds me of one Amy drew last month..."_

_"even has the same tree...on...it"_

_Sonic realized this was one of Amy's drawing,then he saw another one on the grass,he grabbed it and examined it._

_"hey...this one has me on it...f-from the time i was over at Amy's house...and i fell asleep on the table...heh"_

_"But why would Amy throw away her own drawings?" he thought_

_"Nah...they probably got blown away by the wind..."_

_"wow...she's really good at drawing...it looks exactly like me!"_

_Sonic went back inside with the drawings and sat down on the went into deep thought for a few minutes._

_"guess i should give back the drawings now...afterall i haven't seen Amy in a while...yeah i really should go see her" he said to himself_

_"well...gotta run!"_

_He dashed out the door and ran to Amy's house..._

_**Meanwhile at Amy's house...**_

_Amy was sitting in her bed thinking about what to do next_

_"what am i gonna do?" she asked herself_

_"it's not like i can ignore Sonic for the rest of my life"_

_"and of course Sally also lives here..."_

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door._

_"__**knock,knock...**__hey Amy you in there?...i just came to give you back your drawings"_

_"oh yeah...the drawings" she thought_

_"what do i say to him?...i'll just pretend that im not here"_

_Sonic knocked on the door again..._

_"Hey Amy are you there?...Amy?"_

_"Ugh...come on Amy Rose...you have to face Sonic!" she thought_

_Amy opened the door, all she could see were those beautiful emerald green eyes and perfect blue quills that always seemed to make her blush,but not this time all she felt at the sight of Sonic was sadness and anger._

_"Hello Sonic" she said in a very serious tone_

_"Hey Ames,mind if i come in?" he asked _

_"sure...go ahead"_

_Sonic sat down on the couch and looked at Amy for a didn't recognize her for some reason...she had changed a lot since he last saw her._

_"you okay sonic?...you look confused" she said noticing that Sonic was staring at her_

_"huh?...oh...yeah im fine...it's just that...you look diffrent"_

_Sonic then handed her the drawings._

_"where did you get these?" she asked in amazment_

_"i don't know,i found them in my front yard"_

_"i...i thought i threw these away!" she yelled_

_"but why would you throw away your own drawings?...don't you want them?" sonic said in confusion_

_"well...no...i...it's just that...they don't really mean anything to me anymore"_

_she said_

_Sonic went quiet for a second..."what's that supposed to mean?...you don't want anything to do with them..."_

_"no...i mean...with what the drawings represent!" she yelled at him_

_Before Sonic could say anything else Amy ran out the door and slammed it in his face._

_"Amy wait!..." he callled out to her...but she was gone_

_**Somewhere with Amy...**_

_Amy was back in the park, remembered yesterday,she didn't know what to feel anymore._

_"well,well,well if it isn't Amy Rose" a voice behind her said ,it was her,she was scared yet she felt a sudden rage._

_"what do you want Sally,i'm not in the mood" Amy said wiping tears from her eyes._

_"heard Sonic's been worried about you" Sally said in a harsh tone_

_"Why is that Amy?"_

_Amy thought for a moment."Maybe because he's my friend"_

_"You don't fool me Amy,I know how you feel about Sonic and i don't like that" Sally said,her gaze gave Amy chills._

_"Y-You do?" Amy said fearfully_

_"Of course I do and to be honest,he seems to care a lot about you" Sally said now starting to walk towards Amy._

_"he really has strong feelings for you,he could easily fall in love with you"_

_Amy was in shock,Sonic really cared about her,she had been wrong about she had bigger problems to deal with Sally._

_"but...i can't let that happen Amy" Sally said, now very Angry_

_"sonic's mine and I don't care how much he likes you, he's mine and i'm afraid you can't do anything about it"_

_Amy was frozen in fear,Sally's gaze was cold and hard like stone,she was angry ,and Amy was her target._

_"Who says I can't do anything about it" Amy said determined but frightened _

_Sally smiled then laughed at Amy."I'm warning you hedgehog,stay away from Sonic,if not...your life could might as well be the price" Sally said_

_After that she walked of, but Amy could still feel her stone like stare._

_"What am I gonna do?" she asked herself_

_"I have no choice,i'm gonna have to forget Sonic,even if it means leaving town"_

_Amy walked back home and was surprised to find Sonic asleep._

_"I love you Sonic,but im afraid we can't be together" she whispered into his ear_

_"I forgive you,and I hope you can forgive me someday"_

_Amy grabbed her backpack and packed a couple of clothes and food then she went back to the living room._

_"Goodbye forever Sonic the hedgehog" she said as she kissed him._

_Amy went to the bus stop,before long she left Mobotropolis,and her love with it._


End file.
